All Grown Up and Nowhere To Go
by Season4.5
Summary: Follow Up to The Trouble with InBreds. It is not enough that Rory contributes to the distruction of a relationship. She ends hers, too, without even trying. TroryJavaJunkieNarcoa hint of Bandcamp. Chapters 2 & 7 R due to situation and language
1. Default Chapter

ALL GROWN UP AND NOWHERE TO GO

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls, its contents, characters and situations are the property of WB, Amy and Daniel Palladino, its writers, directors and producers. The fanfic situations used are borrowed from within the series and are not meant to be spoilers. Hope you enjoy the story!

A/N: Prequels: "The Miseducation of Rory Leigh" and "The Trouble with In-Breds"

CHAPTER 1

Lorelai drove home in silence. She was stunned. Flabbergasted. Upset.

She wasn't upset because her parents are separated. She was upset that her parents had to go through a tragedy to have them notice that they needed time apart to figure them out. As a child, she dreamt that her parents would get a divorce and feel like all the other rich kids and their trivial problems. As an adult, she realized that the things she wished for were actually tragic.

Lorelai sighed.

It is bad enough that she let her daughter go home with the boy formerly known as Evil. Not that she knows what evil is anymore. Her daughter has committed adultery. Did that not make her evil? The ex-boyfriend now known as Lindsey's husband also committed adultery. Doesn't that make him evil, too?

Lorelai reached for her cell phone. She didn't want to do it but she was desperate.

The phone rang in her ear.

"Hello?" the voice answered groggily.

"Hey, Luke, it's Lorelai," she identified herself.

"Everything alright?" Luke asked. There was a pause. "It's almost two o'clock."

"My dad had to be rushed to the hospital and I'm just headed home," Lorelai explained.

"Do you need anything?" he continued asking.

"I was wondering if I could come over," she admitted.

Without hesitation, Luke said, "Sure. Come through the back. The door's unlocked."

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks, Luke."

She hung up. She rubbed her eyes ands ran her fingers through her hair. This was going to be a long night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The day before was long for Luke. All he looked forward to was his sleep. He liked his sleep. The interruption from Lorelai was the last thing he was expecting early that morning but he knew her well enough for her not to be the kind that cries 'wolf' for any apparent reason.

Grumbling, he got out of his bed and put on a pair of jogging pants. He just donned on a shirt when he heard the knock on the door.

"Come on in," he called out.

She stepped in. She looked drained but still dazzling. He always admired the Tasmanian devil with a penchant for the dramatics. Not to mention her love for caffeine. He prayed that she wouldn't ask for a cup this early in the day. He was not ready for its aroma when all he wished for was sleep.

She flashed him a tired smile. "Hi," she said weakly.

"Hey yourself," Luke said, flashing her a lopsided smile.

Lorelai dropped her purse on the small couch by the door and proceeded to pull the chair from under the dining table. "Thanks for seeing me this early in the morning."

"That's okay," he said. "You wanna talk about it? How's your dad?"

"Dad's fine. His heart just did another number on him after he and mom decided to start Armageddon before everyone's ready for it," she narrated.

"Sounds like things aren't that great in Gilmore land," Luke commented, pouring a glass of orange juice.

"Hmm, you can say that. My parents have decided to separate. I guess things have really gone south in the last couple of months. I can't help but feel responsible for it," Lorelai contemplated.

"You can't do this to yourself, Lor. Your parents are beyond the age of blaming their kids for their misfortune," Like reasoned out to her.

Lorelai guffawed. "Have you ever met my parents? They are not Opie Cunningham's parents. My mom is no Donna Reed. My dad is Tony Soprano without the body count and mom is Sharon Osborne minus the accent or the coolness factor. They are not normal. If there is a way they can link me to my grandmother's death, they will," Lorelai said, her voice getting high pitched.

"Hey, hey. I'm not accusing you of anything. I just want you to know that you're a wonderful daughter to them. It's their problem if they don't realize it," he defended.

Lorelai calmed down. "I just wish I could do something about it. It sucks."

"I'm sorry, "Luke said, sitting across from her. "Anything I can do to help you out?"

"Just talking to me this late in the night or early in the morning is enough," Lorelai said, standing from her seat. "I guess I should go."

"Are you sure? "Luke asked getting up from his seat and walking toward her.

"Yeah," she whispered.

They were inches from each other. She could feel the heat emanating from his skin. He could smell the lingering scent of her perfume.

He closed the gap between them and hugged her.

"Thank you," he whispered back.

"For what?" Lorelai asked.

"For coming to me. For thinking of me when you need someone to talk to. Thank you," he muttered as he ran his hand up and down her back.

Lorelai buried her head on his chest. She could feel his steady heart skip a beat as she nuzzled closer.

"Stay," he ordered.

Lorelai tried to pull away but he held her tightly.

"I can't," Lorelai said.

"Why?" he asked.

Lorelai didn't respond. "We're moving too fast."

"We don't have to do anything. I promise," Luke swore.

Luke looked into her eyes. She gazed back at his. Lorelai stepped out of her heels. Luke grabbed her hand and walked her toward the bed. She followed silently. Luke settled himself between the sheets. She crawled under it from the other side of the bed and snuggled close to him. He turned off the bedside lamp. His arm wrapped around Lorelai's perfect body to pull her close. Moments later, they both were asleep.


	2. Things Aren't Always Rosy in the Morning

CHAPTER 2

If Tristin was window-shopping, he was doing it now. Dawn crept in and there is no sight prettier than the sleeping figure beside him.

He wanted it. He can't buy it. And stealing it is not an option.

Rory was beautiful. Even through his sleepy eyes he can admit that he wouldn't get tired of seeing her beside him. She was in dream world. She was exhausted after the long drive, her grandfather's heart attack and the drama that ensued. Damn Dean. Another ghost he has to battle before convincing Rory to be with him.

Rory rolled to face him. She felt the presence. Her eyes opened and tried to focus on him. She was surprised to see him.

"Tristin!" she said getting up from her pillow.

""Hello to you, too," he greeted.

She sat up from her bed and looked at him. She was dressed in her party clothes. So was he.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I took you home from the hospital. You were crying. You fell asleep," he said.

Rory blushed in the dark. "I am so sorry," she apologized.

"You know, I think you're past the point of being called 'Mary'. I think your name should be 'Waterworks'," he teased.

"Waterworks? Where did that come from?" Rory asked.

"It seems like since the three year lapse, you've cried at least once a day. Even Susan Lucci can't shed that many tears," he teased more.

Rory took her pillow and smacked him with it. "You suck."

"I blow, too," he whispered sexily.

He crawled on top of her. Like a phoenix, he swooped down and kissed her.

His sudden movement caught Rory by surprise. Before she knew it, her hand snuck behind his neck and tugged him down towards her. She wanted to forget about everything: her grandparents' separation, Lindsey, her insecurity with herself and the changes around her. Most of all, she wanted to get rid of her thoughts on Dean. If she has to do it on Tristin's expense, she would. He knew the game and the rules that governed it. He'll forgive her later for it.

Tristin's arms went around her. It's bad enough that he has replayed this dream in his head since their near-accident. Chancing this moment to rushed intimacy was an option he was not willing to take.

Tristin traced the length of her arm with his index finger. Goose bumps formed on her skin as he kissed her again and again. Her hands clumsily tried to undo the buttons on his shirt. He could not help but pause momentarily as her fingernails scraped his chest. Her innocence made him very aroused. Her fingers sought the hair that started below his navel.

Tristin groaned. He never thought it would feel this good.

He took the little tab that held her dress together. The zipper sighed as it came undone. Rory's breasts spilled from the top of the strapless outfit. Her nipple perked to dark peaks as they met the cold breeze.

Rory helped Tristin shrug his shirt off. His biceps flexed. His body glistened from the light sweat that formed over his perfectly sculpted, lithe muscles.

Tristin got off from Rory, pulling her onto an upright kneeling position. He muttered words of comfort in French. His hands skimmed down her body, pooling her dress at her knees. His hand paused at the small of her back, the other cupping her breast. She gasped under his touch.

"Rory, Rory," he chanted between kisses.

"You're not allowed to touch me like this," she whispered.

"You don't like it?" he asked. He stopped nibbling her nape.

""It shouldn't feel this good," she said. He chuckled as he saw the pulse on the base of her neck palpitate like a jackrabbit.

He continued kissing her; the hand at the small of her back went south. A very skimpy G-string met him.

"God, Rory, what are you doing to me?" he asked.

"Drive you crazy," she said as she undid the buckle of his belt.

He groaned as her fingers went for the tab of his pants. His blood rushed out of his head as her finger brushed up against the only barrier left for her to expose to make them one.

Nibbles were exchanged. Shallow breathing sounds competed with the crickets and early birds chirping. Tristin was about to swoop down on her breast when she cried out, "Oh, Dean!"

Tristin stopped cold in his tracks. His breath was robbed from him. He could not believe the words that came out of her mouth. A memory: that's what he competed with and probably would always will.

Tristin got off Rory as quickly as he laid on top of her. He got up and zipped up his pants.

"I am so sorry," Rory apologized.

Tristin said nothing.

Rory started to panic. She was embarrassed and upset over what happened. Maybe she should've just stopped before they got to this point.

"I have to go," he said, mumbling.

In the dark, he searched for his discarded shirt. He didn't care if he ripped the expensive cloth. He reached for the dark shadows on the floor. He shoved his feet angrily in his shoes after donning on his socks. All he thought at this moment is how he could live with himself thinking that she would reciprocate his affections for her.

"I said, I'm sorry," Rory reiterated. She took the sheets on her bed to cover herself. What was she supposed to do?

Tristin's sarcastic laugh escaped through his lips. "Well, sorry can keep you warm until you're ready to wake up. I am going home."

"What do you want me to say?" she asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Have a great life. And the next time you see Dean, tell him..." he paused, "Tell him that he won. And ask him if his relationship with his wife was worth it."

Tristin walked out without saying goodbye. He slammed the door behind him. Again, both ended up alone.


	3. Two Halves Don't Make a Whole

CHAPTER 3

"Luke, you coming down? Lane's by herself serving and everyone seemed to come in for breakfast," Caesar said over the phone.

It's about half past six and Luke cannot believe he slept through his alarm clock. His body clock usually gets him up by five, and yet, Lorelai made him so comfortable, he didn't want to get out of bed.

"I'll be there in a few, Caesar. Tell Lane to try and get everyone a table and give everyone free coffee if things get hairy," Luke instructed.

"Will do, boss," Caesar responded before hanging up.

Luke hung up. He took a deep breath before looking at Lorelai slumbering beside him. Her luxurious dark hair fanned the pillow she rested her head on. He can get used to this really quickly. Smiling, he got out of bed and headed for the shower.

Lorelai woke up to the sound of humming. She got up to a sitting position and tired to find her bearings. She looked around the sun-filled room and realized that she was in Luke's apartment. She ran her fingers through her hair; surprised at how well rested she was.

"Morning," Luke greeted her as her rubbed a towel through his damp hair.

"Hmm, you can say that again," Lorelai said as she flashed him a smile.

Luke's heart did a back flip as he stared at her doe shaped eyes. He can stare at them forever.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" he asked as he shrugged into his flannel uniform.

"The usual: table dancing at ten, maybe a drug deal before midnight. The usual stuff," she itemized.

"Cute," Luke said sarcastically. "You want to come down for breakfast?"

"Tempting, but no," she replied. "I'm not in the mood to be part of 'coffee talk'."

"You sure?" he teased.

"Yeah, too addicting even in the absence of saccharine," Lorelai said. "However, I will come back for my coffee after a fresh change of clothes."

Luke walked toward the bed and gave her a morning kiss. "I'll be waiting."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rory was sitting by the dining table when her mother walked in.

"What's up, cupcakes? Sleep well?" Lorelai asked was she laid a kiss on the crown of her daughter's head.

"Had better days," she said. "How's grandpa?"

"The doctor is going to decide today if dad is getting a stent in his heart. Mom's really stressed about it," Lorelai informed her daughter as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Is that good?" Rory asked.

"It's an invasive procedure but the doctors have a lot of experience doing it. I just hope that dad's okay with it," Lorelai said.

"I don't think they'll give him that option," Rory said.

"You just don't know how stubborn your grandfather can get," Lorelai said. "So, where's Tristin?" Lorelai asked as she peeked into Rory's room and the living room for a quick inspection.

"He went home early this morning," Rory responded without emotion.

Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "I sense there's something more to this."

Rory looked at her mother apathetically. "I-we..."

"I need more than vowels, Vanna," Lorelai said.

"We kissed," she confessed.

"That's good, right?" Lorelai asked.

"I called him 'Dean'."

"You did not!" Lorelai said, incensed.

Rory did not like the way her mother's tone sounded.

"How could you let that happen?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, we fell asleep.. And then he and I started making out... and I called him Dean," Rory explained poorly.

"What? Of all the dumbest... How could you let this go so far?" Lorelai grilled her daughter, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Rory, you have to let go."

"Let go of what, mom?" Rory asked, rinsing her empty cup under the tap. "This has been a real emotional rollercoaster for me too, you know."

"Rory, I know when I taught you about the birds and the bees, I definitely didn't include wasps," Lorelai said. "And I hate to point this out, but as a kid going into an Ivy League school, you sure aren't the brightest bunny in the forest."

Rory let out a sigh. "Mom, what happened between me and Dean stays between us."

"And Lindsey. Don't forget that she's Dean's other half," Lorelai pointed out.

Rory remained quiet.

"He may have said that he loves you but that point is moot," Lorelai drilled into her. "He made his decision to marry her."

"But they're not happy together," Rory whined.

"And it's not your job to decide that for them. And even if Dean says otherwise, he knows how to rectify the situation," Lorelai said.

Rory was not in the mood to hear her mother's sermon. She started walking out of the kitchen.

"I'm not done with you yet, young lady," Lorelai said sternly.

"Mom, don't you think I'm too old to be scolded?" Rory said childishly.

"Apparently not. You may be nineteen but you seemed to have reverted back to juvenile behavior," Lorelai said with anger in her eyes.

"Drop it, mom. I promise you that I won't do anything stupid," Rory said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, what are you going to do about Tristin?" she asked.

Rory looked at her mother. "I don't know."


	4. Quarters and Cellphones

CHAPTER 4

Tristin's breathing was labored after running six miles. He was thankful he wasn't running in the Carolina humidity. However, he can't say the same about Rory Gilmore.

Just thinking about the events that just transpired between them hurts and he knew nothing could undo it. He even blamed Murphy's Law for it. The younger, more thoughtless Tristin would've let this catastrophe roll off his shoulders and cured himself of this minor setback by finding a new lay. All those nameless faces formed a collage in his collective memory. He smirked. How many of them are laughing at him now? Did any of them sympathize with him? And did any of them know that Rory would be the one to bring him to his knees?

Tristin slowed his running pace to a shuffle. A minute later, he started walking towards his father's house. He stared at the cold structure he called 'home' for the longest time. It was big, bold and perfect. But like anything else, it is away from the clutches of civilization and devoid of love and warmth. These were the moments he wished that he were lucky in love like his grandfather was with his grams.

He was headed for the shower when his phone rang. He swore; he was not ready to talk to anyone.

He tried to let the person on the other line hang up. When the incessant ringing didn't stop, he groaned and answered it.

"H'lo," he responded.

"Well at least I know that one half of the disappearing team is alive," the male voice on the other line teased.

"Graham. What's up?" Tristin's sour disposition lightened a bit.

"I remember being promised a phone call when you guys got to the hospital. Unless cell phones don't work in Hartford, you guys have no excuse," Graham scolded.

"How about no quarters?" Tristin asked.

"Still, not a good enough excuse," Graham responded. "So how's the illustrious Richard?"

"We got to talk to him last night. He'll be around for a few more rounds," Tristin updated his cousin.

"And the third leg to our tripod?" he asked.

"She'll survive," his tone suddenly turned cold.

"Did I miss anything? I thought that the three hour drive home would've given you guys some quiet time." Graham said.

"The drive home was okay. Seeing Richard went well. It's just-," he paused, "things between us will always remain complicated."

"That never stopped you before," Graham mused.

"Meaning?" Tristin asked.

"You're the one that always told me that 'the insurmountable task has the greatest taste of success once conquered'. Whatever happened to that?" Graham challenged.

"The rule doesn't apply to people," Tristin responded with a sigh.


	5. Nilla Wafer Confessions

CHAPTER 5

"Hey, Lane. Thanks for covering the morning rush. I owe you one," Luke said.

"Don't worry. I won't let you forget it," Lane said with a smile.

The door chimes rang and the Gilmore girls walked in.

"Hey, Lane!" Rory greeted, giving her best friend a hug. "Luke."

"Hey, you," Luke greeted Rory.

"Where's my greet?" Lorelai asked.

"I know I am going to see you at least two more times today. I have to space out the greetings!" he replied. "So, what do you ladies want?"

"Well, I'm headed home," Lane stated. "Luke, you going to give me a ring tonight if you need help with the dinner rush?"

"Will do. Thanks again," Luke said to her.

"Uhm, mom, I'm leaving with Lane," Rory indicated.

"I thought we're having breakfast together?" Lorelai asked.

"Lane and I have to catch up. Reschedule?" Rory pleaded.

"Hmm. Will I see you tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"Barring a tornado taking me to Kansas, I will be home some time today," Rory said as she walked out with Lane. The chimes tinkled behind them.

"Hi," Luke greeted her.

"Hi," Lorelai greeted bashfully.

"I'm surprised Rory didn't stay for coffee. Everything okay with her? " Luke asked.

"I think she just needs some breathing space," Lorelai said looking at Rory and Lane's backs as they disappeared around the corner from the diner.

"Has she talked to Dean yet?" Luke asked as her served her the cup of coffee.

"I don't think so," Lorelai contemplated.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So there I was, trying to find gramps and I run into Lindsey," Rory told Lane.

"No! What happened?" Lane pumped her friend for information.

"Well, she sprained her ankle and had to get it checked out and then, Tristin came in and started talking to her and then Dean came around the corner," Rory said.

"Did they have another face off?" she asked.

"Lindsey stepped in and told me to have Tristin fight my battles and to leave Dean out of it. Then Tristin took me home after checking up on gramps," Rory ended.

"Tristin took you home? That was nice of him," Lane commented.

"Convenient, too," Rory responded. "God, I am just so confused!"

"What is there to be confused about? Tristin: single. You: single. Dean: married. Even to me that's a no-brainer," Lane said as she unlocked the door to her humble abode.

As they entered the small apartment, Brian greeted them with a grunt as he looked up from his graphic novel. Zach was snoring away in his bunk. Lane plopped her keys on the dining table. She looked around the room to make sure her roommates were not looking. She fished out a box of Nilla Wafers from the dark nook the floorboard provided.

"So..." Lane proceeded closing her bedroom door behind them, "how did Dean react when he saw you with Tristin?"

"He wasn't pleased, of course, but I think his reaction really ticked Lindsey off," Rory reflected.

"I'd be upset, too, if the guy I'm with is still hung up on his ex," Lane commented. "Well, enough about Dean... So, anything happen when Tristin brought you home?" Lane asked angling for juicy details.

"Not really. We fell asleep," Rory stated.

"Aw, you're such a bore!" Lane accused her, throwing a wafer her way. "I can't believe that we're a bunch of young, nubile vixens and yet, remain virgins."

"He and I almost got to second base," Rory pointed out.

"Wait," Lane told her as she brushed off the crumbs off of her fingers. "Okay, so what was he dressed in?"

"A tux. He left his jacket in the car," Rory informed her.

"Good. What did he smell like?" Lane asked again.

"Cool Water Deep kind of scent... Not intoxicating but very sexy... Not musky," Rory detailed.

Lane had her eyes closed, trying to picture the scenario in her head. "Very titillating," she said. As she opened her eyes, she squinted toward her friend. "You stopped at second base... why?"

"I called him Dean," she admitted bluntly.

The room suddenly became chilly. Rory knew that her best friend was going to ream her badly.

"You did what?" Lane asked. She was angry.

Rory broke eye contact from her friend and started wringing her hands. She stood up and looked out of Lane's bedroom window.

"Are you insane? This guy who is apparently crazy over you just got called by another guy's name mid foreplay," Lane reiterated. "You have to really think this over, buddy. I mean, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. That's why it happened," Rory said lamely.

"Why among whys did you call him Dean?" Lane inquired.

"I wanted him, Dean, out of my head... And I ended up calling his name out instead of Tristin's," Rory explained.

"Have you talked to Tristin since then?" Lane asked.

"No," she mumbled. "I'm too embarrassed."

"I suggest that you get rid of that bug you have in regards to Dean. It's bad enough that your name's being implicated in a few of the heated arguments in the Forrester household," Lane pointed out.

Rory winced. She wanted to pump her friend for information but she knew that she was guilty.

"I'll try," Rory said. "Well, I have to go and run some errands. I still have to get a gift basket for the Sullivans for having me around."

Lane walked her friend outside her bedroom. Zach was rummaging the cupboards.

"Hey, Lane, I'm out of cereal. Can I have some of your Cocoa Puffs?" he asked.

Lane blushed. "Uh, yeah... As long as you replace it! And you still owe me a box of Golden Grahams," she said hurriedly.

"I promise to grocery shop today. You're the greatest," he said as he laid a kiss on her cheek and gave her a hug. Lane's day was made.


	6. Chess Board Move

CHAPTER 6

Rory fished out her cell phone from her purse after she made her purchase from Harry and David. She knew that driving to Farmington instead of Hartford would lessen the chances of her bumping into a blonde she wanted to avoid. She searched her phone book until she came upon Graham's name. She clicked on it and waited until someone on the other side picked up.

"You better have a good excuse," Graham greeted her half teasing.

"Wow, someone needs to be taught phone etiquette!" Rory bantered back.

"Oh, that's fresh coming from you. You promised to call last night. I was sick and worried!" he chided.

"I'm sorry," Rory apologized. "Things got hectic after we arrived and we were so tired," Rory continued on to explain. "So, how'd the party go after we left?"

"Got boring. I didn't realize how much I missed you guys when you left!" he admitted. "I should've just driven down with you guys."

"And then what? There really isn't much to do in our town," Rory said smiling through her phone.

"Hmm, I just wanted to be sure you guys got home safely," Graham said. "Anyway, I am glad you called. I wanted to ask you something."

"Fire away," Rory permitted.

"Would you check up on Tristin for me?" he asked.

Rory's throat suddenly went dry and she started coughing. "Why?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Something tells me that he's not doing all that great this morning when I spoke to him," he said.

"I'm sure he's just tired. The drive to my place is a little over four hours and he had to backtrack to his parents' place which is another forty minutes or so," Rory exaggerated.

"I guess you're right. I just have this feeling that if you checked up on him, I would feel a little more assured he's not doing something stupid," Graham confided to her.

"I think he can fend for himself. Stupid and him at one point in time were synonymous, you know," Rory humored Graham.

She could hear the hesitancy on the other line. Rory did not want to come out and ask if Tristin told him about the name confusion. Truth be told, she was still reeling at herself for her stupidity.

"Tell you what," Rory ended up saying, "if I finish my errands early today, I promise to stop by and check up on him."

"You'll do that for me?" Graham asked.

"I will, okay? Bye," Rory hung up. She hated lying to Graham. Groaning, she promised herself that she's head on to the DuGrey's only when she absolutely has nothing left to do.

On the other end on the phone, Graham hung the phone on its cradle hoping that whatever transpired between the two of them after the ride back home can be rectified with her visit.

"Luke," a voice from the counter called out. "I need to talk to you."

Luke knocked his head on the shelf he was stocking. He cussed as he rubbed the lump that swelled from his head hitting the shelf. Being caught unaware is one of Luke's pet peeves. Sighing, Luke turned around from his crouched position and slowly stood up to look at the person who hurriedly needed his attention.

"Dean, haven't seen you here in a while," Luke said slowly, eyeing the man in front of him from head to toe. "Don't have to work today?"

"Luke, we need to talk," Dean said, shifting his sight between Luke and the bay window.

Luke realized Dean's urgency. He cocked his head toward the back of the store for them to communicate in private. Dean's long strides followed Luke to the storage room.

"So, what can I help you with?" Luke asked. He had a feeling what this was all about but he kept mum about it.

"When did you know that you and Nicole were over?" Dean asked bluntly.

"Whoa, Dean. What are you trying to suggest?" Luke asked with guarded words. "This doesn't have to do with a certain brunette we're associated with, right?"

Dean looked away from Luke. He huffed, shifting his weight from one foot to another. "I think Lindsey and I are through."

"What do you mean?" Luke prodded. "A marriage doesn't just work overnight, you know? It takes some work."

"I know... but I think I made a mistake by marrying Lindsey," Dean confessed.

Luke didn't like the queasy feeling that churned in the pit of his stomach. These were the moments that he wished Rory was his. He would have told Dean to step away and tackle his problems first before involving someone else.

"Isn't it too late to realize that?" Luke inquired.

Dean was losing his cool. This was one of the harder things he has done in his life. Confessing to Luke was the only option he had.

"I know," Dean admitted. "I thought I was good and ready for this step. Rory told me to think twice about it. And you tried to talk me out of it, too. But Lindsey was so happy."

"And you think you're not entitled to some of that happiness?" Luke probed, almost asking him in a whisper.

"Rory left me. What was I supposed to do?" Dean huffed.

"Grow up. Wait. You had options, Dean. You're a smart kid," Luke lectured. "You can't blame Rory for trying to expand her horizons."

"Guess I screwed that one up badly, huh?" Dean sighed. "Like what I said earlier, when did you know that it was over between you and Nicole?"

"When I wore the other man's pair of socks." Luke admitted.


	7. I Shouldn't Have Kissed You

CHAPTER 7

Snapshots. That was what his life boiled down to. While everyone embraced the technology of digital cameras, Tristin found solace in working in the darkroom. The days he worked on his photographs are few and far between but he embraced them like it was his first.

However, not this way.

For someone who has lived a clean life for almost four years, he reverted back to vices he gave up long before he became the proclaimed bad boy and it was all because of a girl. Alcohol and cigarettes. How pathetic.

He took a swig of his Grey Goose and cranberry. It was his third drink in an hour. If that was not enough, he took a drag from the lit fag tipped in the ashtray, half a pack wasted. The gray-blue smoke muted the sharp images that formed before him. He smirked. How could someone he forgot make him hurt so badly?

The image developed on the paper. Her blue eyes, her kohl black lashes, her baby-pink lips. Her image mocked him.

Rory sat in her car deliberating what she was going to say. No script could get her to break the awkwardness. She just can't go in and exchange pleasantries like nothing happened. Worse is saying, "You look more like a Dean than a Tristin". Rory flashed angry eyes at her car stereo. The irony of Liz Phair's "Why Can't I?" blasting through the speakers made her more guilty and paranoid about what she planned to do to win Tristin's truce once more.

"It's now or never," she muttered to herself as she opened her car door.

An elderly gentleman greeted Rory at the door. He asked her to come in and take a seat in the living room as he called his 'young master'. Young master. It fit him. She found herself fantasizing about him until he made his presence known in the room.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

Rory stared at him. He wore a tattered blue shirt only he can make touchable. The top button to his stone washed jeans were unbuttoned. She can't help but notice his disheveled hair and blood shot eyes. And if that wasn't enough, his bare feet made her feel like she was intruding in a private affair that should have been uninterrupted.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" he said with a biting tone.

"I came to say I'm sorry," Rory said emphatically.

"Whatever," Tristin said glancing at her and the door she came from.

"Tristin, what would it take for you to forgive me?" Rory asked, her heart pumping harder. Her desperation and anger were getting the best of her.

Tristin's bright eyes focused on her. He said, "This."

He took purposeful strides towards her and assaulted her lips like he was trying to punish her. She could taste blood in her mouth as he assaulted her with his lips. His tongue prodded and pushed. His mouth tried to coax her lips to kiss him back. She did.

He wanted her to hurt. He wanted revenge even though the most blissful kiss was tearing his heart out.

"Tristin, you're hurting me," she cried out. Her swollen lips and her heady eyes filled with desire taunted him.

He didn't heed her plea. He snuck his arms around her waist, embracing her closely. He heard her whimper. He swallowed the sound with his lips.

Rory could not breathe. The scent of chemicals, cigarettes and alcohol assaulted her nostrils. And yet, his exclusive scent and taste overpowered everything else. His roving hands cupped her bottom and rocked her toward his frame. She could feel him get hard between their jeans. Rory was scared to venture out and take the liberty to touch him like he was doing to her now.

She gasped as she felt him unhook her bra through her shirt. His hand quickly grabbed her breast until he massaged it to a peak.

"Tristin!" she called his name out.

All of a sudden, Tristin stopped groping her. With short, shallow breaths, he distanced himself from her. He wiped his swollen lips with the back of his hand. Not once did he take his eyes off of her.

"And don't you forget it," he said in a sinister tone.

Rory's eye blurred. She's not going though this again.

"Is this what we've come to? Huh?" Rory asked, her anger raging. "I came to say I'm sorry and you throw it back to my face." She tried to hook her bra up, not having much success with the task.

"That's what you think," Tristin responded icily. "You're all the same. You know what the difference is between you and Summer?"

Rory looked at him with apathy.

"She knew when she was playing with fire. Go back to your sandbox, Rory. And leave the matches by the door," he said.

Rory was in a quandary. When she got her clothing straightened out, she rubbed he palms on her thighs.

"There's the door," he pointed at the general direction without dropping his arm.

Rory fidgeted at the spot she stood. Then she took the courage to walk to Tristin and lay her hand to his chest. She laid a quick kiss right on his heart.

"Get away from me," he growled.

Rory was aghast. Turning her back to him, she marched to the door. Without looking back, she yelled, "Go fuck yourself, Tristin!"

There were no goodbyes.

The door slammed on Tristin's face. He finally dropped his arm. He took the half empty glass he was drinking and threw it against the door that just closed on him. The only thing that kept him company was the sound of the shattering tumbler.


	8. Dealing With the Enemy

CHAPTER 8

Rory was a million miles away from where she should be right now: her room. She was naked, except for the bed sheet wrapped around her torso. She knew what she did was unforgivable but she had to get it over with.

She had to get rid of Tristin.

She looked at the sleeping form next to her. It was someone whom she used to think was hers. Now, she was unsure. His dark head slumbered peacefully on her pillow. He was oblivious to the thoughts that ran through her head.

He was getting a divorce. Then what?

It was not supposed to be this way. She never imagined that she would be where she currently is when she left Tristin hours ago. She thought it was ironic that she tried to sleep with Tristin to get rid of Dean from her system once and for all. Who would have thought that it was going to end up the other way around?

The vice grip on Rory's heart seemed to tighten the farther she drove away from Hartford. Breathing to her seemed laborious. Thinking was nonexistent. She could not focus on the road beyond her white knuckles clutching the steering wheel.

Rory can't seem to understand why she was upset. Wasn't she supposed to rejoice his riddance? If that's what she wanted, why does she feel like she just lost her best friend? In less than a month, Tristin has transcended from the tormentor to confidant. She trusted him, believed in him. And because of her tendency to develop foot-in-mouth disease, the taste of boot polish and an aftermath of heartache left a bad taste in her mouth.

Tristin's voice still rang in her ears: the mockery, the vile words. His taste still lingered on her lips. In different circumstances, she'd admit that she had become addicted to him. She can count in one hand how many men she'd kissed and none could come close to Tristin. He always left her wanting more. She could feel his hands on her. His scent still lingered on her. Rory tried her best to hold back her tears. He did not deserve them and she was tired shedding them. A tear or two escaped but she held the dam brewing in her.

"And don't you forget it," he said. How could she when those harsh words etched itself to her brain?

Rory tried to form a plan in her head. What's she supposed to do? Who's she supposed to turn to now?

Rory was back to familiar surroundings in twenty minutes. She drove out of her personal hell so fast, she didn't care if she got pulled over. She parked the car in front of the house and slammed the car door behind her. Her frustration was making her mind work into overdrive. She took quick steps into the town to clear her mind from the chaos that erupted.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean was waiting for her. He was anxious to show her what he held in his hand; papers for him to fill out to divorce Lindsey.

It was clear to him that when he spoke to Luke, Lindsey deserved more than what he could offer. Sure, he dropped out from college because he had to work. But he knew that he wasn't that great of a student and he'd still end up in a blue-collar job if he lingered in Stars Hollow. College was a no-win situation. He was not Rory.

He waited as he watched Lane run across the lawn to get to her. They stopped and hugged each other. Lane handed her a tissue paper that she used to dab her eyes out with.

"Hey, I got your message. What happened?" Lane asked as she rushed to Rory's side.

"Everything. Everything went wrong," Rory said, giving in to the urge to cry. "I talked to Graham and he asked me to check up on Tristin because he thought something was wrong."

"I think that's pretty obvious," Lane stated.

"But I don't think Tristin told him about my slip up," Rory elaborated. "Oh Lane. If I thought this was going to be a boring summer, I have underestimated it by leagues."

"Thanks for that analogy, Einstein, but I need more than a commentary to help you out," Lane explained.

"He was mean, Lane. Angry. I've never seen him this way before," Rory said. "All I wanted to do was say I'm sorry and it turned out so differently."

"Did he even talk to you?" Lane asked.

"Not really," Rory responded. "He kissed me and told me to leave."

"Was it a good kiss?" Lane asked.

"Lane, focus. This guy just mauled me!" Rory said getting upset all over again. "Seriously, you got to be checked out for ADD."

"Hey, who here's the one who screwed up the names?" Lane rubbed in, hurt from her friend's comments. "When I asked about how good of a kiss it was, I meant how was it? Hard? Soft? Mean?"

"Mean. Painful," Rory muttered. She didn't bother to tell her though that he left her wanting more.

"Rory, this may be the wrong time to say this, but, I think you really hurt him... And not just in the name-calling sense... No pun intended, of course," Lane said quickly. "What does he mean to you?"

"Tristin?" Rory asked.

"No, the Preamble to the Constitution. Of course, Tristin," Lane asked.

"What he did to me..." Rory started saying, "was so painful, he might as well have ripped my heart out and stomped on it."

Lane gave Rory a serious look. "Oh boy, you're in deep kimchee."

Dean witnessed the animated discussion between friends. Hands flew, feet walked in circles. He was getting impatient. He wanted to share his news with Rory.

Soon, the friends parted. Rory still looked upset. Dean huffed. He shook the tension off of his body and walked towards her.

"Hey, Rory," Dean greeted as he matched her speed walking.

"Dean," Rory hissed. "You know we can't be seen walking and talking like this. People will talk!"

"They already are," Dean said, noticing that Rory still has to look at him.

"Well, what do you want?" Rory asked, crossing her in front of her, not slowing her pace.

"I've gotten my divorce papers to complete," Dean informed her.

Rory's eyes knitted. She glanced at Dean quickly and said, "Meet me at home."


	9. Flowers for No One

CHAPTER 9

Hours passed since Tristin lost his cool. He was sorry. Since she walked out the door, he knew he would be going through a confidence course to have her take him back. She was right. All she wanted to do was apologize and he was not better off hurting her like she did him.

It's dark and he doesn't see her car in front of the Gilmore cottage. He wondered where she was. Did she get home safely? Was she still upset with him?

He stared at the bouquet of flowers sitting at his passenger seat. He had the whole thing rehearsed: he was going to knock on her door, give her the flowers and ask her out properly like a decent guy would. None of this petty teasing and prattling like they were in a schoolyard.

A tap on his car window interrupted his thoughts.

"Sir, do you know you're parked illegally on this street?" Kirk, dressed as a meter maid informed the surprised Tristin.

"No, I didn't know that. Thanks for the warning," he said politely.

"And stalking is also a violation of the safety code here in Stars Hollow," Kirk added.

Tristin rolled his eyes at the annoying man. "I get it. I'm taking off."

Kirk stared at Tristin for a moment. "Sir, if you're leaving, do you know where you're going?"

Tristin shot an incredulous stare at Kirk. "Alright, in what general direction can you tell me I may find a Gilmore?"

Kirk tilted his head to a side like a confused dog. "I don't understand. Do you mean Lorelai or the daughter, Rory?"

"Pick," Tristin said. "I don't care which one you choose. Just point me to one of them."

"You'd have better luck finding Lorelai. She usually is in two places: The Dragonfly or Luke's," he informed him. "The Dragonfly's down the road to the left and Luke's about a third of a mile into town from here."

"Thank you," Tristin said to him as he pulled away, screeching his tires.

"If you're looking for Rory, she's left town," Kirk muttered as the green SUV sped away.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Michel, I found the pens you've been antagonizing me with for the past couple of weeks," Lorelai said, shaking the box of pens over her head.

"Oh, goody, I can die a happy man now," Michel sarcastically answered as he tried to snatch the pens from her. "Please, give them to me."

"Only if you say I am the best boss, ever," Lorelai dared.

"For a woman who poses to be my source of income, you are very childish," Michel bantered rolling his eyes at Lorelai.

"Oh, come on now, Frenchie. A little office humor never hurt co-workers," Lorelai teased.

"Off you go, Satan. You bore me," Michel shooed Lorelai away.

"Fine," Lorelai conceded. She plopped the box of pens in front of Michel and walked to her office.

Michel was flipping through the books when he noticed a young gentleman standing by the door with a beautiful arrangement of flowers.

"May I help you, sir?" Michel asked the guest formally.

He marched towards the desk. "Yes, I was hoping to find Lorelai Gilmore, please?"

"One moment, please," Michel informed him as he got on the phone. "Lorelai, I think you have a guest at the front desk."

Lorelai uttered something on the phone to Michel. He cussed at her in French before hanging up. Tristin hid a smile as he translated Michel's words in his head.

"Hey, Tristin. What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked, giving him a hug.

"Oh, I just need someone to talk to," he said, flashing her a timid smile and returning her gesture. "Oh, and I guess, these are for you." He handed her the bouquet of flowers.

"How thoughtful of you," Lorelai said. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he responded.

"Uhm, you know I am grateful that someone brought me flowers but I have a feeling that those flowers were intended for another Lorelai, right?"

"Can we talk about this outside" Tristin asked.

"Sure," Lorelai said as she walked out of the inn with Tristin, flowers in tow.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry," he started.

"For what?" Lorelai asked, playing innocent to the events that transpired between her daughter and him.

"For hurting Rory and losing your trust," he said bluntly.

"Is there anything I need to be worried about?" she asked.

Tristin stopped walking and pondered. "I came here to apologize to her for something I did. I handled things badly and I think she's not going to like me around any time soon. I just hope that you..." he stuttered, "you would not lose faith in me."

A look of concern flashed on Lorelai's face. "Is Rory okay?"

"I haven't seen her since early this afternoon. We fought and I raised my voice to her. Needless to say, we didn't come up to a resolution to our ... dilemma."

"Well," Lorelai stalled, "Just give her some time, Tristin. She's been through a lot of stress recently and I think she just needs some 'me' time to figure things out. As much as you don't want me to lose faith in you, I don't want you giving up on her either."

"Are you serious? I think she'd be with a leper first before she'd have me," Tristin said.

"Unlikely. She's a neat freak and the thought of rotting flesh littering the house would gross her out," Lorelai informed him.

Tristin chuckled. He sees where Rory gets her whip-smart humor. He was amazed at how much of Lorelai he sees in Rory.

"About the flowers..." Tristin said.

"They're Rory's and you want me to give them to her," Lorelai deduced.

"I didn't get to see her when I drove to your home, so yeah, the flowers were for her but I think you can put them to use other than a garbage bin," he said.

"Will do, buddy. I think I can find it a home," Lorelai said as she walked Tristin to his ride.

She watched him round the bend and take off for the main streets. Sighing, she walked back into the inn sniffing the flowers Tristin handed her.

"Oh, how sad!" Michel cried out.

"What is?" Lorelai asked.

"The flowers. They're so sad," he repeated.

"The fact that they're Rory's and now they're mine?" Lorelai questioned.

Michel threw his hands in the air. "You Americans. You don't even know a thing about the art of floral arrangements. Just because they are put together in a bunch does not make them beautiful. Each flower means something." He haughtily responded.

"Then educate me on how sad this arrangement is," Lorelai challenged.

"You see here," he started as he grabbed the arrangement and put it in front of them to discuss, "The carnations stands for fidelity and love while the sweet peas intertwined is telling her to think of the person who gave the flower because he is leaving. The baby's breath means pure of heart. And the fern," he suddenly changed his tone, "means magic and sincerity and fascination. Someone has their heart broken."

"And I bet I know who caused it." Lorelai sighed, taking in what Michel just to her.

She confirmed it about half an hour later when she found her daughter's scribbled note on the dining table saying she's out with a friend that night and not to wait up or call her unless a true emergency happened.

"Crummy," Lorelai said out loud. "Apparently, guys and tornadoes have something in common: they don't make Rorys come home."

Lorelai just hoped that the friend she was out with wasn't a dark-head kid named Dean.


	10. Google and the Scarlet Letter

CHAPTER 10

Rory was almost there. She rubbed her tired eyes as she replayed the day's events in her head. Her recent destructive behavior surprised her in so many levels. 'What have I become?' is all she could ask herself for now. She pretended to be concerned about what Dean was about to do with his relationship with Lindsey. In reality, she was just thinking of ways to get back at Tristin. She didn't even really hear about Dean's plans. He kept on talking about how he would be with her again sooner than later. She was just apathetic. If Dean divorced his wife, everyone would know she was "the reason". She didn't work this hard to get out of Stars Hollow to be labeled as the town's Scarlet Letter.

"Hmm, you look like you were miles away there," Dean muttered as he stroked Rory's arm.

She smiled back at him. "Just thinking."

"I hope good thoughts about us," Dean added.

She hesitated. "Dean... I think we really need to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about? Sex?" he asked. "Are you really with that guy?"

"What guy?" Rory feigned ignorance.

"The guy who calls you 'Mary'. The accountant," he clarified, sitting upright beside her.

"Tristin," she verified.

"What were you doing with him last night?" he inquired. "I thought you hated him?"

Rory was taken aback with what he said. Little by little, she remembered why she drifted from him. At first, his concern seems genuine. As time passed on, he became obsessive.

"He was in a party with me and he drove me to the hospital to see grandpa," she explained.

"What, you forgot you can drive when he's around?" he sarcastically questioned her.

"Not that it's any of your business but he drove me home because I took a train to New York. He took me back," Rory said, getting agitated all over again. 'God, why are men so dense?' she asked herself.

"I don't want you hanging around him again," he stated.

"Dean, you can't say that," she countered. "If I see him again, which I plan not to do any time soon, it would be of my own volition. Not yours."

"I can't believe you're telling me this," Dean said, swinging his long legs on the side of the bed and shaking them into his jeans.

"What do you expect, Dean? We've done something that is quite scandalous and people are talking about it. I know I haven't been in town long enough to get the tongues wagging," Rory pointed out.

"Things would've been rectified sooner if you took my phone calls or came home so we could talk," he responded, putting his T-shirt back on. "I love you, Rory. That's why I'm doing this."

"Are you?" she queried. "Are you really in love with me or are you just bored with Lindsey and using me as a way out?"

"Why are you trying to pick a fight with me? I thought you wanted us together," he asked, his hurt reflecting in his eyes.

Rory fished for her underwear from the floor and put it back on from under the sheets. "I do... But not this way!"

"Then what other methods do you suggest? Time travel hasn't been perfected yet, you know," he responded.

"Dean, you were happy with her. What changed?" Rory asked.

"You... us. We happened. Lindsey was just concerned about appearances and hanging out. It didn't help that you pointed out some facts she wasn't willing to face when she overheard you. You were right. We were very young when we got married and now I know for sure that I want you," he confessed.

'But are you the one I want?' Rory asked herself silently. She donned her clothing, trying to avoid eye contact with Dean. She stared at the documents sitting on her vanity table. She picked it up and ran her fingers on the word 'divorce proceedings'. It felt cold. It felt final. She felt that Dean was doing things for the wrong reasons. She and Dean broke up twice because things didn't feel right. Who is she to guarantee that this time it would be different?

"What are you going to tell Lindsey?" Rory questioned Dean.

"That we're through," Dean explained. "I'll move back with my parents. She goes back to hers. The townhouse will be sold," he itemized quickly.

"You've given this a lot of thought, huh?" Rory asked.

"Rory, since I saw you, spoke to you since I quit school, you were the only one that pushed me to try out for something more than what's offered to me. No one was challenging me and I was grateful for you for that," he said.

"But is that enough of a reason? I can tell you what you want to hear but that doesn't guarantee that our relationship would be different from the other times we were a couple," Rory said.

Dean sighed. "You're trying to talk me out of this, huh?" he asked.

Rory just looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

"Fine. I won't turn in the papers yet but decide soon what you want to happen between us. I am only willing to go through this if you're willing to take the ride with me," Dean whispered to her as he snatched his polo shirt hung on the backrest of the chair Rory sat on.

He walked out of her room hurriedly. She knew they were not going to be speaking for a while from the sound of the back door slamming.

That's when she decided to take a trip back to New York. At least Graham won't judge her like the rest of the clowns she dealt with this whole day.

"Rory! I'm glad you're here," Graham greeted her at the door. Rory handed her keys to the help waiting beside Graham. The man smiled back at Rory and drove her car to the garage. "You're a surprise that's worth staying up for," Graham said. "Come in!"

Rory gingerly moved through the doors as Graham ushered her in. "I hope I wasn't imposing. It is quite late."

"Ten isn't too late. Remember, we've been up later than that just a few days ago," he chuckled. He closed the door behind her. He faced her again and gave her a quick hug.

"That's true," she giggled as she returned his hug. She loved how easily she felt at home with him. If only she could fall in love with someone as comfortable as him.

"You want your old room back?" he asked.

Rory flashed him a smile. "Yes, that would be nice."

Graham took the bag from her hand and had her follow him. They played catch up with the comings and goings of Graham's parents. They have left earlier that day for Philadelphia. From there, they were headed to Napa Valley for some vacation. Graham, not a big fan of the vineyard, toughed it out and stayed behind. He asked about her grandparents and how Richard was doing. Rory told him that he didn't need any surgery since all stressors pointed out that he just needed to be less sedentary in his daily routine.

"So, grandpa probably would be hitting the golf course more often. I suggested to try flying to Monterey just to have a change of scenery," Rory ended.

"That's a nice place. I love Monterey. Carmel is no slouch of a place, either," Graham pointed out.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't been there before," Rory shrugged.

Graham laughed. "You suggested to your grandfather that he needs to see Monterey and you've never been there yourself. How'd you know you weren't sending him to a dump?"

"Google, baby. Google," she said.

"Agh, you're hilarious," Graham said back. "But, I know you're not here on a social call. What gives?" he asked.

"Care to join me for a pot of coffee?" she asked.


	11. Reflections of a TV

CHAPTER 11

Rory and Graham ended up sipping coffee in the living room looking out of the huge bay windows that gave them a perfect view of the quarter moon. She laid her head on his lap. He played with the strands of hair that stuck to his shirt. The only light that illuminated the room was the TV show that emanated from the box.

"So, let me get this straight," Graham said, "you called Tristin by your ex-boyfriend's name and now he won't talk to you?"

Rory looked at him. "Well, in so many words, yeah. How can you say it calmly?"

"Rory, I'm a guy. We don't have to be melodramatic about everything that happens to us," he answered nonchalantly.

"Wish I were a guy," she muttered.

"Well if you became I guy, I won't allow you to lay on my lap," he threatened.

She smacked him on his belly and raised her head high enough to take a sip out of her mug. "I mean, I don't have to deal with this kind of crap."

"Who says that we don't deal with it? Last time I checked we are the 'other half' involved in dilemmas like yours," Graham guffawed.

"Yeah, but you guys make it seem easy. You talk about it only if you want to and then you move on. I think the female psyche tends to dwell on the stupid stuff," Rory said.

"What you did is... something a guy hopes to never go through," Graham phrased carefully.

"Gee, thanks for making me feel good," Rory said rolling her eyes.

"No, I didn't mean it that way," Graham said. "It sucks, yeah. But we get over it... Eventually. Knowing Tris, he would be pissed but he'd get over it."

"Get over it? Were you listening to what I just said?" Rory queried. "I know he'll eventually get there. I just don't know if he'd ever talk to me again."

"Why don't you just tell him straight up that you like him?" Graham asked.

"Because I don't," she responded too quickly.

"Is that so? If you didn't care that much you wouldn't be stressing over calling him Tom, Dick or Harry when you meant Tristin," Graham pointed out.

"Well, he used to call me Mary and he teased me mercilessly for the longest time. What makes that different?" Rory questioned.

"When did he stop calling you Mary?" he asked.

Rory had to pause and think. When did he last call her Mary?

"This morning. Before we fought," Rory remembered.

"Well, that's not ever twenty-four hours. He will eventually call you Mary and the world will be right between you two," Graham figured.

"You are an eternal optimist, aren't you?" Rory asked.

He laughed. "No, I'm just a closet 'Joan of Arcadia' fan."

"What does a dramedy have to do with this?" Rory asked taking another drink out of her mug.

"Check this out. This character, Joan, has this guy jonesing her. His name's Adam. Well, Adam calls Joan 'Jane'. When they got into an argument, he started calling her Joan. And she got upset. Needless to say, when they patched things up, she requested him to call her 'Jane' again," he narrated.

"Oh, that's a bunch of baloney," Rory responded. "What nitwit would like her name changed by a guy?"

"Apparently you 'cuz you're so hung up about it," he teased.

She slapped him again on the stomach.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Amazing. Tristin cannot seem to get away from her. And he thought things couldn't get worse. It has. He left Stars Hollow dejected. He figured that if he got the hell out of Dodge, he'd get away from the trouble that followed him. He did. He just didn't realize that his troubles would already be ahead of him.

He was through getting angry. He was spent. He went back to the Catskills to pack up the things he left the night before and talk to Graham. If there was one thing he can depend on, it's his cousin. He always was good in analyzing things that went wrong and how to remedy them.

However, Rory has also found that about his cousin. Tristin was jealous. No, he was livid. He saw red painted throughout the room as he looked in. How could he compete with that? He saw her put down her coffee cup on the table and look at him lovingly. It's supposed to be his lap she should be laying her head on!

She laughed at something he said and slapped him on his torso. He ended up tickling her back. She didn't seem to mind him touching her innocently, yet intimately.

He sighed. He should give this up. He should just be happy that his cousin finally got the girl he wanted: someone amazing.

He admitted being angry about her calling him Dean but he got over it. She came over to apologize, right? It was him who pushed her away. He had control over that but he was too cocky to see straight. Frustrated and tired, he got out of the car and let himself in through the side door.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Seriously, I know Tristin would never take me back," Rory said, dejected.

"Are we going to go through this again?" Graham asked throwing his hands in the air. "That's the problem with women. They don't know when to let sleeping dogs lie."

"I'm serious, Graham. I have done something so despicable that I, myself, would not forgive myself for doing it," Rory responding dropping her voice a notch.

"I doubt it. We've all done something reprehensible once in a blue moon," Graham mentioned.

"I sort of forgot to tell you that I slept with Dean after Tristin gave me the boot," Rory told him, her face stoic.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Silence lapsed between Rory and Graham. He stared at the TV, mulling over the information Rory told him. To him, the whole fiasco sounded like a soap opera. In a few moments, her tense body finally relaxed. She was asleep. How did he get involved with this? He loved his cousin. But he has also fallen in love with the girl his cousin is in love with. No matter how he looked at things, he was screwed. He ran his hands through her hair. She mumbled something incoherent. She stretched like a cat in her deep state of rest. She snuggled closer to him. He took the soft chenille blanket that lay next to him and draped it over her sleeping figure.

"Sweet dreams, Rory," he whispered as he laid a kiss on her forehead.

He witnessed the kiss. It took him about fifteen minutes to pack up his things and get out. He should've just continued walking out the door and not look back. But he did. It may have been remorse. He wanted to say sorry. But when he saw his cousin lay a kiss on her forehead, he had a Keiser Soze moment: the missing car, the absent Rory, the quick apology. How could he be so dense?

Maybe he was really blinded by lust that he forgot he was dealing with a girl who really had no regard for him. 'Give it up, DuGrey. She won,' the voice within told him. He smirked and turned away.

"Tristin!" a stage whisper called out. Graham spotted him.

"Damn," Tristin swore under his breath.

He saw her lift Rory's head carefully from his lap. She moaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"Don't move. I'm just putting a pillow here," he heard Graham explain.

She mumbled something. Graham pulled the covers over her shoulders. When he had her settled, Graham walked towards him.

"Hey, you didn't say you were coming over," Graham said, slapping his cousin on his shoulder.

"Maybe I should've. Messed a moment with you and your girl," Tristin snarled.

"Tris, it's Rory. You know she's not my girl," he said nervously.

"Again, I should have not messed time with you and your girl," Tristin reiterated.

Graham shot him an incredulous glare. "Are you trying to imply something?"

"There is nothing to imply if things are crystal clear," Tristin answered heatedly.

"That's a load of crap and you know it," Graham growled. "Why are you being an ass, huh?"

Tristin rubbed his stubbled jaw. "Why are you so quick to defend her, huh?"

"Because she's not guilty about anything, Tris. You know it," Graham defended her.

"Is that what you think? What did she tell you?" Tristin inquired.

"Enough to know that you and her have blown things out of proportion, Tristin. The kiss, the name change. You being a dick to her this afternoon. Everything," he deadpanned his cousin.

Tristin huffed. "Well I am glad that she can tell you all of this crap and leave me in the dark as to where we stand."

"You did this to yourself, Tris. You know that. She came over to your place. What else could you ask for?" Graham questioned.

"Maybe the fact that the moment trouble looms, she doesn't jump into the sack with my cousin," he said heatedly. "I thought you were my best friend!"

"I still am!" Graham raised his voice. "What gave you the idea that she slept with me?"

Tristin didn't want to come out and say it. He was shaking with rage inside.

The two men didn't realize that Rory was waking up from her nap. The heated argument made her surface to reality faster than she could imagine.

"Well, spare me the act, bud. I don't need it," Tristin growled. "When she calls someone else's name when you guys are getting it on? Don't call me."

"Come on. Let's talk about this," Graham tried to coax his cousin.

"There are only a few things that I can trust myself to do. One used to be the ability to trust you. The other was knowing you would be there for me when I needed you. I wouldn't think that a girl would ever come between us. Promise me that you won't talk about her the next time I talk to you again," he swore to Graham.

He walked away.

"You've got it all wrong, Tris. You're going to regret it," Graham called out after his cousin who was taking long strides to his vehicle.

The Land Rover came to life. The sound of gravel spitting out from under the tires shot everywhere. That was the last Rory saw of Tristin. "Good bye," she whispered.

Graham shook his head. He looked into the living room and saw Rory standing against the bay window. One hand was on the window, the other on her lips. The tear that rolled down her cheek shined under the TV's glare.

He can't do anything but feel regret for everyone around.

END

To be continued... Wearing the Funny Red Sheet

A/N: To everyone who posted... THANK YOU! You guys rock. Yes, throw rocks at me now for not having our heroes get together in the biblical sense. Hey, even a SIMS game can't get these guys together quickly. Patience, my peeps! If you get the implication of the next story through the title, you know this will EVENTUALLY get better.

Toodles!


End file.
